The Guiding Ghost
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: There is an unknown figure who follows our group and decide to show past, present or future to help our characters realize that love is there. They only need to go after it to get their happy ending. 1st chapter, Inu x Kagome


Hello Everyone!

Since Xmas is on its way, I was thinking about Scrooge and a Christmas Carol. I was thinking about how Scrooge gets visited by 3 ghosts; past, present and future. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head and this is what happened.

I hope you like it and let me know who you would like me to do next.

Please note I do not own Inuyasha.

And.. just to let you know I am working on my story called Kikyo's choice. I will upload new chapter soon. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late in the evening, when the whole group gathered around a fire, relaxing after a long day of shard searching. It felt like a day like any other. Kagome brought her goodies from the future. Miroku proposed marriage to women from a village. Sango slapped Miroku after he carressed her behind. Shippo made fun of Inuyasha who later on punched him, who then got Sat by a motherly Kagome. That angered Inuyasha created a sparing match between him and Kagome where they are now not speaking to each other. Yup, a normal day in their daily lives. Still, tonight, this special night, the air felt different.

Something was stalking our heroes with a secret agenda in mind. The entity met the group not that long ago and was very curious. These 5 different people had a stong bond to each other, were connected in a deep rooted way, yet they did not realize it. They were a family, yet one not shared in blood. Was that the reason why there were fissures between them? The ghostly figure stared at everyone and suddenly a feeling overwhelmed him. Compassion. A need to help. He stared at the 2 people who seem to need it first, a young girl from the future and a stubborn Hanyou.

Kagome was fighting off fatigue. She had a long day today and she felt drained. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for week but that wasn't possible. First off, she wasn't in her bed, with her favorite cover and fluffy pillow. Second, even though she was exhausted, she was still angry at Inuyasha and she knew she had to talk to him before going to bed. She couldn't bear going to sleep angry at him. She looked around and saw that everyone else was sleeping, or maybe even pretending, knowing what will be happening next. She looked up and the tree as she felt his gaze on her. Careful not to wake someone up, Kagome silently got up and walked toward the tree Inuyasha was sulking at. It was time for them to talk.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe as he slowly made his way down the tree to Kagome. He didn't like the fact that Kagome was leaving the heat of the fire to come towards him as she might get a cold, but, he selfleshly relished the fact she was willing to leave the comforts of it, just to mend things with him. He took off his Fire rat cloak and placed it over her shoulders as they slowly walked away from the group.

"I'm not gonna apologize to the runt. He got what came to him" Inuyasha gruffly said.

"Inuyasha, he is only a child. " Kagome tsked at him.

"He needs to grow up hard and strong if he is to survive. He needs to learn!"

"Learn? Come on Inuyasha. He is a child. He needs to be loved and protected. You know he sees you like an older brother figure, even a father. You need to show a better example!"

"..."

"Inu.." Kagome suddenly stopped walking as she noticed that Inuaysha wasn't next to her. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at the ground, hands squeezed into fists. Afraid she said something wrong, Kagome went to to comfort him but he quickly avoided her as he jumped up to a tree branch.

"Kagome, I am sorry about our fight ok!"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, wanting to know what happened.

"I am tired and going to bed" Inuyasha placed his back to the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes feing sleep.

" What about your cloak? At least come and take it back" Kagome said as she was about to take it off.

"Keep it on! Its a cold night and we can't risk you being sick. How will we hunt for shards then!" He said in his patronizing voice.

Kagome looked up to him, not hearing his words with the same conviction. She knew something was wrong with him but she didn't know what. She only knew that he put up his defences and there was no way to reach him now.

She tip-toed back towards camp making sure everyone was still asleep. She took a deep breath as she rubbed her cheek against Inuyasha's cloak pretending she was finally succombing to her fatigue. What she was secretely doing though was smelling the sweet smell known as Inuyasha. She loved how it surrounded her and how it made her feel these things she couldn't express into words. A slow smile appeared on her face as she slowly carressed his cloak. It truly was warm and soft. Yawning a real yawn, Kagome knew that she she could go to sleep now. She lied down on the ground and curled in a ball, suddenly not caring if she wasn't in her bed with her cover and pillow. For the moment, this was enough.

The entity glided between the group, not being seen or heard. He saw that the human girl finally fell asleep, surrounded by the hanyou's cloak, shielding her from the elements. A small smile stayed on her face as she truly looked peaceful and content. The entity knew that not everyone was sleeping. He looked up at the tree staring intently at the hanyou. Clever, trying to pretend he was asleep while he was alert the whole time. He knew, with the entity, that everyone was asleep.

Not making a sound, Inuyasha jumped off the tree and made his way towards Kagome. This is his regular ritual that no one knew. After everyone was unconscious, he would make his way towards the fire to seek some comfort. He would never admit he would get cold and he never did, but being around the fire surrounded by everyone else, made him feel content. Watching over everyone made him feel useful and strong. Made him feel needed.

The best perk of all, Inuyasha had the chance to stare at Kagome as she slept. _You can tell a lot of a person when you look at them when they sleep, you see their real selves._His mother used to say.

The first time he watched Kagome sleep was the night after the fight with his brother. That was the moment he actually saw Kagome as Kagome. She wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo, she wasn't a shard detector; she was Kagome. That night, he learned so many things. Kagome was selfless. She wouldn't complain that she was uncomfortable on the hard ground or cold. She remained silent while in the midde the night, her body quivered due to the tempature. That was when he began feeding wood to the fire, spreading its heat longer for her. He noticed that when she had nightmares, she would talk in her sleepand they came out in mumbles and gasps. Those times were the worst as Inuyasha never knew what he should do. He never dared to wake her as he wouldn't know what to tell her. The only thing he could do was watch over her and hoped she felt his presense to know that that he would stand by her if things were bad. Tonight though,he just stared at her. She was curled in a small ball, deeply wrapped in his fire rat cloack. He intently stared at her face, marveled by how different she looked. She looked happy and content. There were no worry lines on her face, no sadness in her face, just happiness. This was the first time he noticed she had a dimple. How beautiful she was, like a falling angel.

Inuyasha slowly caressed her face with the back if his hands, his knuckles caressing her cheek. Kagome moaned to his touch and Inuyasha jumped out of his skin. Fearful he woke her up, he ran away, behind the tree. His heart beat so fast, it felt as though it would jump out of his chest. He dared to take a look back to see if she woke up, yet nothing happened. He heard the even beating of her heart and knew he was safe from being found out. Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding, glad that he wasn't found out. Things had to forever remain the way they are now. No matter how he felt about her, he had nothing to offer her, no future whatsoever, so why try and then get hurt. It is better to be apart and content then come together to only have it ripped away. That pain, he could never bear, or survive.

Inuyasha took one last look at his family and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him, hoping, that maybe there he could have some solace.

The ghostly entity hovered over Inuyasha as the hanyou finally let sleep claim him. He sensed the Hanyou's yearnings and his duties. Yet, he did not understand why they had to be so different. Why could he not have both, why could the Hanyou not realized that denying him the simple truth will cause him enormous pain and hurt. He also looked back to the young miko. He wondered if she knew more of the Hanyou, would that make her act differently? Would she then push, push for the future, their future? There was only one way to find out!

He glided towards Kagome and bend in front of her. He raised his arm and touched her forehead offering her a glimpse of the past.

Kagome's dream

Kagome was staring at her math test that transformed into a demon. He was chasing her, laughing at her saying we will make her fail. Before he reached her with a paper howing her failed grade, Inuyasha suddenly showed up. He was wearing a cape and armed with his Tetsaiga, he attacked the demon.

"Kagome, shoot an arrow now! Cleanse him to have a good grade!"

Kagome shot her arrow at the demon and suddenly it transformed into her math test again yet different. The test paper was now in gold and Her grade sparkled a bright A.

Happy beyond belief, Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms hugging him tightly.

" We did it Inuyasha, we saved my school year!"

"No Kagome , you did!" Inuyasha whispered as he grabbed her chin and angled her lips towards his.

Kagome moaned as she was about to kiss Inuyasha. This was perfect she told herself. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath tickling hers when suddenly she felt a presence.

She suddenly opened her eyes to see that she was all alone in the dark. She no longer was in school and Super Inuyasha was no longer holding her. She looked around knowing she wasn't alone but not seeing anyone.

"Hello? Who's there? "

"..."

"I can sense you, show yourself!"

"_I mean you no harm little one" _ said a power-filled voice.

".I... I think I know that... Who... or what are you?"

"_ I hold no significance and am not important. What is important is the past!"_

_"_ The past? whose past?"

"_To better understand someone, you need to walk a distance in their life, see things through their eyes. Only then, can you understand why they are the way they are!"_

Suddenly Kagome saw a bright light ahead of her. Was that where she had to go? Feeling she had not choice in the matter, she walked towards the light, musing over what the voice said and wondering where this journey would lead her.

Kagome felt as though she was watching a movie yet there was no TV and no couch where we was sitting. It was as though her eyes were not hers own anymore that was someone else. She tried to talk yet she had no voice, no mouth to speak out off.

"Get out of here you filthy beast! Leave before I beat yout out of here!"

Kagome whipped her head around to the sound of the angry voice. In front of her stood a burly man who stare at her with such a look of disgust. She was speechless to be treated this way, not knowing what to say. She s felt her whole body quiver in fear and felt her body burst into a run.

"That right! Run! Run like the dog you are!"

Kagome didn't know where she was going. The only thing she knew was that her sight was getting blurry moving this fast. No wait, that wasn't the reason why! She saw hands approaching her view and suddenly realized that the voice meant. See through their eyes! This is Inuyasha memory. She is seeing his life through his childhood. She/Inuyasha ran away as fast as possible. His feet suddenly crumpled as he fell at the edge of the lake. He looked at the window and satred at his refelction. Kagome looked at herself/him and noticed he was maybe as young as Shippo is now. Tears were rolling down his cheek as a heart wrenching look of fear was etched on his face. Kagome's heart ached for him, wishing she could comfort him, hold him tight.

"Mama.. mama why did you leave me!" He whisped as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. Inuaysha curled his hands into fist and punched the water, splashing it everywhere.

"Mama, he threw me out! He lied! You Lied! You said he would protect me, he would take care of me.."

Tears suddenly dried out as a look of pure determination took its place.

"Ill give them a filthy beast!"

_And that's how it began. The man was a friend of the hanyou's mother. He was a friend and played with Inuyasha, gave him a childhood all children should have. The day the mother died, things slowly changed. Anger and bitterness made the man lash out at the hayou till the scene you saw. Inuyasha had to grow up. Part of him hoped that he would find someone to care, someone to protect him yet the only thing her received was one disappointment after another. _

Kagome now stood in front of a cloaked shape figure. She stood in the middle of a well lit room. Torches circled her and the figure, yet he/she was shrouded in darkness.

"It isn't fair! Why did he have to live through that? "

_Life is full of experience. They are meant to teach lessons!_

"Lessons? Experience? Inuyasha had a difficult life. He was seperated from everyone because he was different. He had to built a wall to keep everyone at arm's length because if he let them close, he would get hurt! What lesson does that teach him except that everyone will hurt him and that he is meant to be alone! The only thing he knows is that he is abandoned by everyone!How will he know thats not true?

_You will teach him that lesson and when he learns it and accepts it, he will teach you the lesson you need to learn._

"My lesson? What do I need to learn? "

Kagome jerked awake and she found herself curled on the ground, wrapped around Inuyasha's fire rat cloak. She looked around trying to find the cloaked figure yet saw no one. The dream was still fresh in her thoughts and she didn't know what to believe. She didnt't know if she really experienced one of his memory or if it was all her imagination but no matter what, she knew was that she had to find Inuyasha.

Kagome finally found him behind a tree. She wondered when in the middle of the night he moved from the tree branch to the ground. He looked to be sleeping and Kagome was debating if she should approach him. Would he be angry at her if he woke up to see her watching him? Would he push her away?She didn't care if he would scream at her because the only the thought she had, the only yearing was to comfort him. Kagome lied down next to him and caressed his hair . He didn't wake up and that surprised her. She exhaled the fearful breath she was holding and relaxed.

"I'll never abandon you Inuyasha, Ever!" Kagome whispered to her sleeping Inuyasha as she played in his hair, caressing his relaxed features.

Inuyasha's dream

"I'll never abandon you Inuyasha, Ever!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome but he couldn't see or smell her. He was alone in an unknown room and he didn't like that at all.

_Even in your dreams you try to fight and rebel. That is very interesting._

Inuyasha growled at the unknown presence he couldnt see or smell. This is bad he thought to himself, really bad.

_You will not believe me, but I mean you no harm. _

_"_Keh!" Was all Inuyasha said as he stalked the unknown room, trying to find the dream intruder.

_I only want to give you a gift._

"A gift? Keh! What can you give me?"

_A glimpse of a possible future_

Before Inuyasha could say a retort, he was surrounded by a bright light. In fron of him he saw the forest. It looked as one of the things Kagoe has in the future. What was it called? Oh! a TV. He recognized the God Tree but the forest looked different. It looked as though someone was building a house or something close by.

"Lets play good demons against bad demons!"

"I don't want to because you always choose uncle Sessy!"

"Keh! I"ll be Naraku then!"

"Then I"ll play daddy!"

Inuyasha watched 2 children bickering around the tree. They looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't understand how or why.

"Boys! don't forget your sister, she wants to play too!" said a sweet voice. A voice Inuyasha recognized. He turned around to see an adult Kagome dressed up as a Miko. Next to her was a little girl with dark black hair holding her hand.

"Mommmyyy! The older boy said giving a face

"Don't give me that pout. That's your daddy's pout and it doesn't work!" Kagome said

Inuyasha couldn'y believe his eyes. Kagome was in the feudal era and she had 3 children running around. Part of him felt a stab of jealousy wondering who the father was. Anger welled up as he gripped his hands into fist. He looked around trying to see the father but saw nothing.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being pulled by the TV. Before he could utter a word, his body was transported through the vision in a body . He felt himseld slowly make his way behind Kagome and grabbed her by behind. He felt the body hold her tight and kiss her neck.

"My pout never works on you huh. Keh!" The body said as he slowly inhaled the familair sweet scent known as Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome chided as she giggled by his sweet affection.

"Daddy! You're back!"u

All 3 children ran after the body, after him and tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha suddenly realized he was in his body, his future body. Speechless, he watched his future self play with HIS future children laughing and giggling.

"Did I hear you say you wanted to be Uncle Sessy... " Inuyasha playfully growled trying to hold a rough exterior but couldn't hold it for long. His daughter slowly caressed his face and with her beautiful and innocent eyes said:" Daddy you silly!" She hugged him tight and Inuyasha felt his heart, as well as his future self's heart grow ten times bigger.

_Time to go Inuyasha! _ Said the unknown voice, as Inuyasha slowly felt himself get torn away from his future self.

"No.. NO wait! I want to see more!"

_My gift is for a glimpe, the rest is up to you_

"Is this my future?"

_A possible Future_

Inuyasha suddenly found himself back in the unknown room, a sudden emptiness in his heart.

_You yearn for this don't you? It is a possible future, one of many. To have this happen..._

"I want it..."Inuyasha whispered to himself and to all who can hear.

_You must not hold back. Be true to yourself, be true to your heart and this will be your future Inuaysha._

Inuaysha suddenly woke up recalling the dream so was thinking about what the voice told him that it took him a moment to realize where he was and who was next him. He suddenly looked down to see that Kagome's arm was wrapped protectively around his waist. He slowly turned around to see her sleeping next to him,holding him tight as he was someone dear. A true smile appeared on his face as he realized something. He loved Kagome. He wanted a future with her. He wanted children with her, he wanted it all! As long as she was by his side, they could achieve anything. He held her chin with his calloused hands and kissed her with sweet promise. Kagome suddenly woke up and realized she was face to face with Inuyasha. A deep blush stained his face as she didn't know what to say. Inuayasha took this chance to talk.

"Kagome, my sweet Kagome! I have been an idiot. There was so many things I wanna say. I didn't have a good time growing up and I can't talk about my feelings, but there is something I know and its something you need to you. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand. If you want to leave after I tell you, I won't follow you but.."

Inuyasha didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Kagome pulled his head towards her and kissed him to silence. he sighed a sigh of relief as he kissed her back, putting as much passionin the kiss as was in his heart.

"I love you!"

The unknown figure watched them and felt a smile appear on his ghostly his face. He watched as they held each other all night whispering and caressing each other. They were surrounded by their blosoming love for one another and he knew that their future will be wonderderful.

_Who will I guide next I wonder. _The figure thought as he looked at the rest of the family who were peacefully slumbering not knowing of his presence.


End file.
